


Pure and Simple

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, OOC?, PWP, abuse of food stuffs.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero is in the kitchen drinking a glass of iced tea. It's the morning after both he and Wufei had watched the other three pilots enjoying a 'Sundae'. Wufei is more than a little annoyed at Heero for leaving him to shower alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure and Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Setting; The kitchen the day after 'Sundae'. Wufei is annoyed at Heero for not offering to share the shower with him.
> 
> Pairing: 5x1
> 
> Food Stuff: Iced tea and non stick cooking spray. 
> 
> Challenger: Vega~Lume
> 
> Mission Accepted....
> 
> Written: August 2004 - ShenLong
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei groaned and rolled over, burying his head under the covers. He really didn't want to wake up and face the day; or rather face certain other pilots. The previous evening's activities suddenly came rushing back... in full Technicolor no less.

_Fuck Maxwell, fuck Barton, fuck Winner!_ and therein lay his problem. They had all gotten fucked and he hadn't. Well, technically speaking, Barton hadn't been fucked either but then he'd been the one doing the fucking, so it was a moot point really, in Wufei's opinion anyway. That led him to the other part of his problem.

Yuy.

That stoic bastard had stood there, happily jerking off while getting his jollies watching the three in the kitchen screw each other blind. And then had the hide to claim first dibs on the bathroom!

The fact that he, Wufei, had also jerked off to the little scene didn't enter the equation. Nope, not one bit. He was pissed that those three had all gotten laid and Yuy hadn't even offered to share the shower with him.

"Go away sun," he growled from underneath the covers. The sun simply ignored him, smiling down stronger as if to irritate him more, heating the covers until Wufei was forced to come up for air or suffer a slow suffocation.

Angrily he tossed the covers back and scooted from the bed, swinging his legs over the side and scratching his chest. He happened to look down at his groin and noticed the tent in his boxers. "Don't know what you're doing up this early, it's not like you're going to get any action other than Mrs. Palmer and her five daughters anytime soon," he growled.

His erection visibly wilted.

Pushing his errant hair out of his face, Wufei stood and pulled on a pair of sweats. A tank top followed before he made his way to the bathroom. With his morning ablutions taken care of and his hair once again in its tight pony tail, Wufei felt a little more prepared to face the day.

He traversed the staircase noting that the doors to the other pilots' rooms were still closed. He doubted that they would have the energy to surface before lunchtime after the amount of sweat, ice cream and bodily fluids they had expended the night before. _Damn! Now he didn't even feel like doing his Katas._

Reaching the bottom of the staircase he slouched towards the kitchen... _The kitchen,_ his mind gleefully reminded him... _The source of my annoyance._ Scowling to himself he shoved his thoughts aside. A glass of orange juice and maybe some toast would put him into a better frame of mind. He stepped inside the room, doing his best to keep his mind above the kitchen table, or at least away from thoughts of cherries and what had occurred on said table when he stopped mid stride. His eyes narrowed and his pissy mood came back with a vengeance.

Yuy.

Sitting at the table, reading the paper and sipping on a glass of iced tea, was the Wing pilot.

Sensing the lack of movement, Heero dipped the paper a touch to peer over the top. Spotting Chang, he gave a curt nod then returned to his perusal of the black and white print.

Wufei scowled again. _Damn Yuy! Damn the kitchen, damn the other pilots for getting some, damn the shower, damn he needed to get laid!_ He yanked the door of the 'fridge open, nearly hauling it off its hinges, grabbed the innocent carton of orange juice and slammed the door. He swiped a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a drink, downing it in a few quick gulps. The glass clattered into the sink then the 'fridge was molested again as the carton of juice was replaced.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning."

The slightly nasal voice hit Wufei's ears and he winced. He turned around to face the 01 pilot. "I got out on the same side that I always do, Yuy," he snapped.

The Japanese boy smirked and raised an eyebrow whilst lifting the glass of iced tea to his lips and taking a sip.

_Iced tea,_ Wufei's brain registered. _Iced tea... His fucking iced tea!_ "What are you drinking?" he managed to get out, his voice a little strained.

Heero looked at him from around the paper, his eyes clearly saying 'Are you blind?' He placed the glass back upon the table and calmly replied, "Iced tea."

"That's my fucking iced tea, Yuy!" Wufei snarled.

"Really?" Heero raised an eyebrow. "I didn't see your name on it."

"You know it's mine," snapped Wufei.

"My, my... Aren't we in a pissy mood today?" Heero taunted.

Wufei snapped. He shot across the small space that separated them and grabbed Heero by the shirt. The paper dropped from Heero's hands and the glass of iced tea went flying to the floor with Wufei's lunge. Fortunately it hit the mat and didn't shatter. 

Heero's hands automatically reached up to grab Wufei's arms as Wufei grabbed his shirt and he found himself eyeball to eyeball with a very annoyed 05 pilot. Then Wufei did something totally unexpected.

Grabbing Yuy and hauling him out of the chair, Wufei brought his face close to 01's; he was so angry, so annoyed and so frustrated that he wasn't thinking clearly. At least that's what he would tell himself later. Right now though, with Heero right in front of him, those pouty lips slightly parted and the warm breath wafting over his face; Wufei leaned forth and kissed the Wing pilot.

Heero's eyes opened wide in shock but before he could push Wufei away, the Chinese pilot released his lips... but not his shirt. To stunned to say anything, he simply 'hung' there.

Wufei pulled Heero up and closer to him, all the frustrations he'd been feeling since the night before pulsing through his blood. He took Yuy's lips again; crushing his own against the Japanese boy's, his tongue shoving forward and into the hot mouth. His groin was on fire and as he explored Yuy's mouth so he pushed his hips against his counterpart's. When air became a vital necessity, Wufei broke the kiss, but continued to rub his groin against the other pilot.

Heero managed to recover a little from his initial shock and forced his head away from Wufei's. He could clearly feel 05's arousal pushing against his thigh as Wufei sought friction and his brain desperately scrambled to catalog all that was happening. "What the fuck are you doing, Chang?" he managed to grind out.

_Now that was a good question. Just what exactly am I doing?_ That was the logical part of Wufei's brain; the hormone driven part snorted. _What does it look like I'm doing!?_ "I'm taking my justice, Yuy," he snapped.

"Nani?"

All of Wufei's frustrations had come to the fore and he was no longer capable of controlling them, convincing the logical side of his brain that he was only taking what was owed him and pressing forwards.

Heero found his lips once more captured in a crushing kiss while a tongue sought out the inside of his mouth and exploited his sensitive spots, spots he hadn't known existed. Even he was unable to control the emotions that coursed through his body and he cursed his hormones for their treason.

Inwardly Wufei smirked to himself. He'd teach this bastard a lesson for taking a shower without him after their shared voyeurism. He worked a hand between their bodies and found the front of Heero's spandex. No wonder Heero wore this type of material; its stretching capabilities were second to none. He pressed his palm against the forming hardness and began to rub gently.

Heero's hips pushed into the contact, eagerly wanting more. Unfortunately Heero had no control over his hormones which had begun to take over. With a groan he managed to find one word before his basic skills deserted him completely. "Why?"

Wufei paused in his nibbling of Heero's neck for a moment to analyze the question, then replied. "After that little *show* last night the least you could have done was offer to share the shower," he growled.

"Aaa..."

Not in the mood for small talk, Wufei wormed his hand under the waist band of Heero's shorts, putting an end to the debate that raged amongst his fellow pilots in regards to Heero's choice of underwear.

He didn't wear any.

The Wing pilot became putty in his hands and Wufei once more smirked to himself. _Who would have believed that the strong, stoic, 01 pilot could be such a slave to his hormones? Or be so submissive in the sexual act? But then it was only right that he should bow down to Chang Wufei, for he was the only true warrior amongst them; the only one that was worthy of..._ Ahh, fuck the internal monologue, he wanted to get laid and by Nataku he was going to get some and get it now!

The Japanese boy became a slave to his body's desire. As Chang's hand slipped into his shorts and took his firming erection into a warm hold, so he began to moan softly and push his hips into the contact. His hands slipped from Wufei's arms to his waist as his knees threatened to give out on him. His eyes closed as pleasure assaulted his system and he wasn't too sure just how long he could remain standing before his legs gave out completely.

The 01 pilot felt hot and heavy in his hand, similar yet different to himself. The spandex restricted his movement somewhat so he pulled his hand out and began to tug at the shorts. He wasn't having a great deal of luck and Yuy wasn't in a position to help him either. Feeling his frustrations returning, he pulled himself out of Yuy's grasp and turned the Wing pilot around, bending him over slightly.

Heero was forced to grab a hold of the table or risk falling over. Blindly he reached for the wooden surface and balanced himself, feeling cold air wander over his nether regions as his shorts were peeled from his skin. Seconds later hands roamed freely over his buttocks and along the inside of his thighs. His eyes closed again as moans left his mouth. 

With the lower half of Yuy now exposed to him, so Wufei could let his hands roam at will; and roam they did. Golden flesh was gently caressed and teased, fingertips brushed along the cleft and then underneath to stroke the sensitive patch of skin before cupping the heavy sac.

"Aaa..." moaned Heero as his body was stroked and touched. Wufei's hands felt good upon his skin, awakening sleeping nerves and setting his desire free. He felt his buttocks being eased apart and fingers trailing down the crevice, pausing to circle his entrance.

The small opening beckoned to him, so Wufei allowed his fingers to probe, gently circling and smirking at Yuy's soft cries. He brought his other hand to his sweat pants and began to push them down over his hips; then reached inside the flap of his boxers and pulled out his own erection. He pumped the length a couple of times then rubbed the head along Yuy's cleft.

There wasn't a lot of pre-cum on the head of Wufei's penis so the organ didn't move all that freely along Heero's crevice. When Wufei paused at the tiny hole and began to rock the tip against it, Heero baulked. "No," he hissed.

Chang stopped for a second. "No?" he snapped, "I think yes, Yuy. After that little show last night and then you selfishly taking a shower all by yourself, tormenting me with my own imagination of what a shower with you would be like, I think you owe me at least this."

"Not what I meant," came the soft groan.

Now that had Wufei confused. "Pardon?"

"Lube, something to make it easier. No way are you going to dry fuck me," growled Heero.

Chang's annoyance left him as Heero's words settled into his mind. _Yuy was right. We need something to make this easier on the both of us, but what?_ "Stay there," he ordered. "Move and I swear I will fuck you with or without lube."

Heero lowered his head indicating that he wasn't going anywhere.

Wufei stepped back and nearly landed on his ass as his sweat pants caught around his legs. Angrily he yanked them off then went in search of something to use as lube. He thought about the cream from last night, but a quick check turned up an empty can in the trash along with the ice cream carton and caramel sauce bottle. The 'fridge held nothing useable either. Obviously Maxwell had needed to replace his energy levels after the romp and now the 'fridge rivaled Old Mother Hubbard's cupboard. Desperately Wufei searched around but it seemed as if Maxwell had vacuumed up everything edible, then his eye fell on the can by the stove. He grabbed it and quickly read the label. It would have to do. He returned to where Heero waited, still bent over the kitchen table.

Taking the top off the can, Wufei could only hope it would do the job, it was either this or the dishwashing liquid and as much as he liked bubbles he didn't think Yuy would appreciate foaming at the ass or being 'squeaky' clean internally either.

"What did you find?"

"Cooking oil."

"Cooking oil?"

"Well, non stick cooking spray to be exact," replied Wufei.

"What the fuck!? You're not using that!"

"Why not? You know how Quatre dislikes the usual cooking oils, that's why he buys this. There's nothing wrong with it, in fact it's completely organic, made from vegetable oils and promises that when sprayed on things will glide easily and not stick," Wufei read from the can's label.

Heero groaned. _Fucking non stick cooking spray... Of all the things._

"It's only the best, 'Pure and Simple' [1] " Wufei read. "Guaranteed that when sprayed on, nothing will stick or your money back."

"That's food, Chang, not your cock or my ass!"

"Doesn't matter, it's all organic or I suppose you could say meat in a sense."

_Great! Of all the times for Chang to get a sense of humor, it had to be now._ "Ahh!" Heero yelped as Wufei sprayed the can's contents along his cleft, thoroughly soaking the crevice. A finger quickly followed, easing into the tight passage and carefully loosening the muscle. A second finger soon followed the first and much to Heero's surprise, the cooking spray actually worked, Wufei's fingers gliding in and out with ease.

Soon the muscle had stretched enough for Wufei to add a third finger and he began to pump them in and out of the now, compliant sheath. Deciding that Heero was stretched enough for him, so Wufei picked up the can again and sprayed a generous amount over his swollen cock. The first bite of the spray had him shuddering for a moment, he hadn't realized it would be cold! The heat of his penis though soon took care of the cold and Wufei dropped the can back to the table before resuming his position behind Yuy. He pushed Yuy's feet further apart, opening him up more and then positioned his tip at the stretched opening.

"Nnnn..." Heero moaned as the slow burn of penetration made itself known. It was a good pain though, one he could get used to. He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax as Wufei pushed in completely.

The Chinese pilot paused, willing his body back under control and giving Yuy some time to adjust to his size. The passage was hot, moist and tight, the gentle ripple of muscle against his swollen organ adding extra stimulation to the already sensitive cock. Wufei couldn't hold the groan as he fully appreciated Heero's body.

Heero, on the other hand, had adjusted and wanted some action. Seeing as how Chang had brought him to this height of arousal and penetrated him, he was eager to feel more; and find his release. He squeezed his anal muscles in an attempt to get Wufei to move.

"Ahhh..." moaned Wufei as the muscles of Yuy's ass clenched around him.

"Move, damn you!"

Chang took a firm hold of Heero's hips and began his retreat, pulling slowly from the heat and then thrusting hard back in. If Yuy wanted him to move then by Nataku he would! He began to rock his pelvis, withdrawing only to slam back inside seconds later. He set a punishing pace, unsure of who he was tormenting the most; himself for having 'missed out' the previous evening, or Yuy for not having invited him into the shower. To be honest, he really didn't care, all that was important to him at the moment was the body beneath him, the compliant sheath he was pounding in to and the fact that he was finally getting laid.

Heero grunted softly with each slam of hips against his buttocks. He'd heard tell of a man's prostate being his sweet spot but had never experienced it himself. Remembering the screams and look of absolute pleasure on the faces of 02 and 04 the previous evening, he could only conclude that the prostate must be pretty powerful. Being the thorough person that he was, Heero naturally wanted to find this out for himself. He knew from his anatomy studies that the gland was able to be examined by way of the back passage and it didn't look as if Wufei was intent on finding it so it appeared he would have to try and find it for himself. He began to move his hips, first in one direction, then the other, changing the angle slightly each time as he tried to find that gland.

After three attempts and nothing, he shifted again. With Wufei's next inward thrust Heero felt the universe tilt as a super nova exploded in his head. "Aggghhh..." he screamed as his whole body was assaulted with a pleasure he'd never known existed. His nerves sang, his blood thundered in his ears while his breathing became rapid and shallow. "Ahhh, fuck that's good," he moaned.

Smirking, Chang continued to pound. He wasn't aware of what Heero was doing or experiencing, he'd never given any thought to sweet spots or anything else. He was completely controlled by his over zealous hormones and determined that for once he was going to get some and enjoy it to the full. He knew Yuy was getting some pleasure from the act, the fact that he was thrusting back and moaning told him at least that much.

Now fully aware of the prostate gland and its ability to give such unadulterated pleasure, Heero continued to move his hips, attempting to get Wufei's cock to brush against that spot as often as possible.

Passion flowed through Wufei's body with each thrust of his cock into Yuy's channel. Soft groans escaped his throat as he climbed closer to completion and all other thoughts were forgotten as he focused totally on finding his release.

Sparks followed by brilliant colors danced in Heero's head as he managed to get Wufei's cock to connect with his prostate time and time again. His throbbing organ reminded him of its presence and so he slipped a hand between his legs to stroke the neglected flesh. Pre-cum dribbled freely from the slit, slicking the shaft as his hand moved and spread the thick liquid. His balls ached and the movement of Chang inside his passage only served to heighten his arousal and pleasure. Another brush of his prostate and Heero teetered on the edge. Another stroke to his cock and he plunged over the rim and into nirvana, his essence pulsing from the slit, over his hand and dripping to coat his balls and the floor below.

Feeling Yuy's body tensing, Wufei knew the Japanese pilot was about to come; the clenching around his shaft seconds later confirmed the fact. As 01's body convulsed around his so Chang reveled in the extra stimulation to his cock. He could feel his own climax about to strike so he thrust deeper into the spasming channel, trying to get as far in as he could. His balls tightened and then it was 05's turn to see stars. He let fly a barrage of words in Chinese as his orgasm tore through him, his hips jerked almost violently as his seed spurted deep into Yuy's body, the spasms of the passage sucking the very passion from him.

They continued to jerk spasmodically as the last vestiges of their orgasms filtered through their systems. Heero slumped against the table while Wufei collapsed against his back. Finally their breathing and heart rates returned to their normal status and 05 managed to find enough energy to push himself away from Yuy, sliding from inside his body as he forced his legs to bear his full weight. 

As Chang's body moved away, so Heero was able to stand himself and then became aware of two things. Firstly, Chang's seed was leaking from his passage and running down the inside of his thigh; and secondly his groin and hand were covered in his own seed; and for that matter, so was the floor.

Meanwhile Wufei had wiped himself off and secured his sweat pants once again. His previously bad mood was now gone and he snickered to himself. Pay back had been sweet. While he was busy musing to himself he didn't notice Yuy cleaning up; it wasn't until the Japanese pilot walked towards him and then stopped that his presence registered.

Heero felt sweaty and sticky as he cleaned up both himself and the kitchen. He cast a glance at Chang from underneath his bangs and spotted the Chinese pilot's state of preoccupation with his thoughts. Keeping his face completely neutral, he walked across the kitchen, heading for the doorway. When he drew level with Chang, he paused. His cobalt eyes turned and stared directly into onyx while he cleared his throat.

Wufei raised an eyebrow in question.

Heero's mouth curved slightly at the edges in a resemblance of a smile and then he spoke. "First dibs on the bathroom," he hissed.

Wufei blinked but Heero was gone. He shook his head; a look of disbelief stole over his features before he spoke out aloud. "That dishonorable bastard! I don't believe he did that again!"

~ Owari ~ 

[1] Pure and Simple (TM) - This is a registered name of a non stick cooking spray available here in Western Australia where I live and borrowed for this fic without permission from the manufacturer. I doubt they would be too impressed to know their product had been used as a form of lube! O_o


End file.
